


Fallen

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is a fallen angel, and Cas' favorite sister. When she regains her memories of heaven, he brings her to the Winchesters for protection. She could be more useful than they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your only view is a back of a tan trench coat and black hair as your brother drags you by the hand through dark streets of an unknown city.  
“Castiel! Where are you taking me?”  
“Somewhere safe.”  
“Why?”  
“I have to protect you.”  
“No you don’t!”  
You wrench your hand out of his grip and stop walking.   
“Castiel. I’ve been perfectly safe where I was for the last 27 years.”  
“You didn’t know who you were until now.”  
“Why does that matter?”  
“It happened before with Anna. I’m not taking that risk again.”  
“I’m not Anna.”  
“Y/N-”  
“Castiel. I love you. I do, but you are too worried.”  
He just glares at you for a moment.   
“Please? Can’t you trust that I know that you need protection?”  
“I’m not helpless! Gabriel always-”  
“Gabriel’s gone.”  
“I know…”  
You weigh your options. You love being human. The emotions, not having to follow orders, being normal. Now that you remember everything though, you feel the familiar weight of knowledge. You know how the world works. Who has power and who doesn’t. Castiel is right, it’s no longer safe for you.   
“Fine. At least tell me where you’re taking me.”  
“To find some friends..”


	2. Chapter 2

You stand in front of a motel door. So far you are a bit underwhelmed at what Cas seems to think is a safe place. The neon sign is only half lit, the last two letters flickering randomly. The red paint on the door is faded and peeling, the number 6 barely even readable. So yeah, you’re less than impressed. Your brother knocks twice, looking around as if expecting to be jumped at any point. He’s about to knock again, when the door swings open, revealing a tall man with short sandy hair and green eyes. He looks like he holds the weight of the world on his shoulders. You want to hug him, to try to ease the weight, but you know it’d be weird.   
“Hey Cas.”  
“Dean.”  
Cas leads you into the motel room. The inside is even more rundown than the outside. You make a mental note not to touch anything, as there are suspicious stains on every surface. An even taller man stands up from a chair by the table in the corner. He has long hair, kind hazel eyes, and...a very attractive build. Castiel greets this man too.  
“Sam.”  
Dean. Sam. Oh. Shit. You slap you brother’s arm in frustration.   
“The Winchesters! You brought me to the Winchesters?!”  
Cas is mildly annoyed by your outburst. The other two however, look a combination of scared and confused. Dean speaks first.   
“Who is she? Why is he here? Why does she know who we are?”   
“She is Y/N. Apparently you two morons are supposed to protect me. My family hates you. It’s all they can talk about.”  
Sam cuts in, now looking amused and impressed.   
“Morons?”  
Castiel addresses the two of them.   
“The apocalypse.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah…”  
There’s a moment of silence as they size you up, analyzing you to the best of their abilities.   
“Y/N is my sister. She fell 27 years ago and started over as a human. A week ago she regained her memories and ability to hear the other angels talk. However, she’s still human. I need you to protect her.”  
Dean shakes his head.  
“Hell no.”  
“Dean-”  
“I don’t need angels on our asses again.”   
“They do not know about her yet. They will not come after you. If they find out, I will come get her.”  
“She’s just going to get in the way!”  
You’ve officially gotten fed up.   
“SHUT UP!”  
They all fall silent, looking at you.  
“My name is Y/N. Not ‘she.’ I can fight, and I know a lot more about monsters and lore than either of you. I’ll be more help than you think. Castiel has made it clear that he will not let me be on my own, so it looks like you’re stuck with me. You may as well take advantage.”  
Sam looks impressed. Crossing his arms, he watches his brother. Dean studies you for moment. You look him square in the eye.   
“Fine. She can stay.”  
“Thank you Dean. I have matters in Heaven to attend to. Oh. If either of you hurt her, I will smite you.”   
With a fluttering of wings, he’s gone again. You disregard your earlier metal note and sit down on the edge of one of the beds.   
“So. What are we working on right now?”


	3. Chapter 3

Things were rocky at first, with the three of you avoiding one another. Then the case happened. It was a standard vamp nest, but the boys wouldn’t let you help. They left you in the Impala, saying “It’s too dangerous.”  
Unfortunately for them, you didn’t care. You were determined to be useful. Castiel hadn’t said you couldn’t hunt with them. He just said you couldn’t sleep with them. Not that you’d listen, though. You can sleep with whoever you want. So long story short, you killed a shit ton of vampires and saved both their asses. The ride back to the motel begins in tense silence.   
“You’re welcome by the way.”  
Dean finally explodes.   
“What the hell were you thinking!? If you’d gotten hurt Cas would’ve...smited us or some shit!”  
“But I didn’t get hurt, did I Dean? And I saved your life.”  
He’s about to retort when Sam interrupts.   
“She’s right Dean.”  
Dean only grumbles in response. Sam turns in his seat to see you better.   
“Why did you fall anyway?”  
“I didn’t fall. I jumped.”  
“Why?”  
“I wanted...to be human. My brothers and sisters look down on you, but I was envious. Living in blissful ignorance. Not to mention the underappreciated that is emotions. You guys seriously take those for granted. So yeah, with a little help, I jumped. And I don’t intend on going back any time soon.”  
“With a little help?”  
“My brother, Gabriel. He always had a soft spot for me. So he made sure I’d be safe with the Y/L/Ns. I was. I grew up, went to college. I had a normal job. I was en-I was normal.”  
Dean seems interested now.   
“How the hell did it all change?”  
“I don’t know. I just woke up one morning a few weeks back and I remembered everything. Cas came to get me a few days later.”  
“Hold on. Did you just up and leave with him? Does your family-the Y/L/Ns, do they know you’re okay.”  
“They might be under the impression I’m on a long business trip. I’m not so dumb as to just disappear. The whole point is for me to lay low. We don’t need an investigation.”  
Sam and Dean exchange an impressed look.   
“The only problem is that I kind of have to call every once in awhile.”  
“Why? Are your parents that protective?”  
“No, but my fiance is.”


End file.
